Reunion
by Dragon Queen3
Summary: When Sarah wonders how her life got out of hand, an old aquaintence shows up and teaches her its never too late for love...J/S


A/N: This is my first attempt at a Labby fic, so if you feel the need to flame me, please make it a itty bitty one!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I hafta? Fine, I don't own any of the characters from Labyrinth. Refer to this chapter in any future case of amnesia and you don't remember any of this disclaimer. On to what my twisted little mind has created!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreams  
  
Sarah heard the words over and over again. "...just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave..." She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her head under her pillow, trying to physically block it out. Why was that phrase constantly running through her head?! She couldn't make sense of it.  
  
It had been five long years since she had made her way triumphantly through the Labyrinth. Just when she thought she had forgotten the whole ordeal, his face and voice were appearing in her dreams at night to tempt her, dragging feelings she had buried long ago to the surface. It had to be Jareth who was doing this. Only he would have the nerve and guile to try something like that. Sarah sighed and flipped angrily onto her back.  
  
"Wuzza matter?" a gruff, sleepy voice said next to her.  
  
"Nothing, Max," she sighed again, making sure there was an apparent note of dissatisfaction in her tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, g'night again, then," he mumbled, rolling over so that his back was to her. He started to snore.  
  
Her fiancee could be infuriatingly inconsiderate sometimes. She laid there for a while, pondering how she got herself into this living hell of a life. Was it when she left home? When she met Max at that bar? When she said she would marry him? She didn't know.  
  
Tears slowly slid down her cheeks. They came faster and faster, and she buried her face into the pillow and cried for all the things she could have experienced with Jareth and missed. She cried for leaving her baby brother behind and not letting her family know where she was. But most of all, she cried for her broken heart.  
  
"Jareth," she whispered, "I love you! I'm so sorry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Apology accepted..."  
  
It was time for him to claim her heart...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Three weeks later*  
  
Sarah stifled a yawn as she stepped into the college classroom. She was taking the art class as a minor because she wanted to be able to help with scenery and just to have the skill. She saw her friend Jules in the first row and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, what do you think the new teach will look like? He's probably some old geezer who has arthritis so bad he won't be able to close his hand!" Jules laughed.  
  
Sarah looked at her. "We're getting a new teacher? What happened to Professor Granger?"  
  
"He died of a heart attack a month ago. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Oh, no I didn't! Professor Granger was the one who got me interested in painting and scenery design in the first place!"  
  
Their conversation was cut short by the Dean walking in. The room fell into an almost deathly silence.  
  
"Students, I have the honor of presenting to you the new art teacher."  
  
Sarah's heart skipped a beat, then hammered against her ribs as an all-too familiar figure walked in through the door.  
  
"Hello, students," Jareth said. His eyes fell on Sarah's angelic face. The air caught in his throat.  
  
"Just look at those clothes!" Jules whispered to Sarah's deaf ears. "He looks like he jumped right out of an old painting!"  
  
He was wearing his usual black garb, minus the tights. In their place were loose black pants, with wide top boots. His wild hair had a few electric blue stripes in it. All in all, he made a rather imposing figure.  
  
Sarah hid behind the canvas on the easel in front of her. Her jaw moved up and down a few times, but no sound came out. Jules noticed this.  
  
"Sarah, are you okay?" she aked, concerned.  
  
Sarah found her voice. "J-Jules, th-that's Jareth!"  
  
Jules examined the man who had walked over to his desk and was now deftly rolling a crystal orb over the backs of his hands. From the descriptions Sarah had given her, he was indeed the Goblin King.  
  
"The project I have planned for you today is to paint a portrait of someone in this room, but you must depict them painting a portrait. They will be painted from your view point, which should make things interesting. Students in the first row will try and re-create this picture I painted a couple years ago..."  
  
Moving to a framed painting that was hidden with a sheet of rough canvas, he pulled the concealing cloth off of it. Sarah managed to conceal a gasp of surprise in a cough, but it was apparent in her eyes.  
  
It was her face, looking longingly up at a castle in the distance.  
Like I said, this is my first attempt. R/R and tell me what you think!  
  
| | | | | | | | \/ 


End file.
